


My Funny Valentine [ART paired with Reserve's short fic]

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn boys in love, Dancing, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil drawing of Steve and Bucky dancing in their tiny apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentine [ART paired with Reserve's short fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts).



> Reserve posted a gorgeous photo and call for fanart on her blog. I modified the pose and made this drawing. AND THEN, Reserve wrote a [beautiful ficlet](http://reserve.tumblr.com/post/92616672885/feanorinleatherpants-did-i-say-that-i-drew-this) to go with this art.
> 
> Sketches and sighing over pre-war Steve and Bucky happen at [ my tumblr ](http://feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com/). Come say hello!

 

 


End file.
